Thrax
Thrax was the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and the main antagonist of the special two-part team up episode "Once a Ranger". Thrax is the primary antagonist of Power Rangers HyperForce, as the public leader of The Alliance. Character History Early life The Sentinel Knight imprisoned Thrax into a space dumpster on the Moon (which may have happened between In Space and Operation Overdrive, or at least prior to the finale of the former). But one day Thrax was strong enough to break the dumpster and free himself. He is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He inherited his father's staff, (but it is unknown how he got his father's staff as it was supposed to be destroyed during "Countdown to Destruction" when his father and mother turned good) most of his physical appearance and similar powers. He was also after the Corona Aurora, he was imprisoned by the Sentinel Knight in a space dumpster on the moon just like his mother. As the Knight grew weaker, he grew stronger and escaped from the dumpster. Thrax was angry at his parents for becoming good and wanted to restore their evil legacy. It is unknown when Thrax was born, though it is possible that he was conceived during the events of Zeo and was born during Turbo, explaining Rita and Zedd's absence from that season. Alternate theories have Thrax being born from an illicit affair between Rita and Zedd over ten thousand years ago, prior to Rita's imprisonment. Conjecture has Thrax aging quickly, perhaps due to a genetic quirk of his lineage in order to accommodate his being an adult during Operation Overdrive. It is likewise unclear when Thrax was sealed, given that he was done so by an embodied Sentinel Knight, who was only active in such a form thousands of years ago, but was likely only born within a decade of the episode. That Thrax was either not involved in the events of "Countdown to Destruction" or had already been sealed by the time Zordon's wave was released seems logical. Recruiting the Villains He recruits the other villains such as Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo, to defeat the Overdrive Rangers. Though each faction was reluctant at first, they joined together and managed to easily overpower all six Overdrive Rangers, after words they sever the Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid, to keep the Rangers busise, he creates a dragon-like vulture monster called Vulturus. Demise When the Sentinel Knight restored the power of five veteran Rangers and made them a team, Thrax sought a mystical sword called Excelsior to destroy the knight. However, because of his evil nature, Thrax was unable to claim the sword. He left in a rampage and proved to be a strong fighter overcoming the Defender Vest. In his final hour, he led the four factions into battle with the veteran and Overdrive Rangers. He battled Adam and nearly defeated him. However, he was ultimately destroyed by the reborn Sentinel Knight using the Power Kick Attack. The other villains retreated and broke their alliance to continue their rivalry. Appearance It seems Thrax inherited most of his appearance from his father, due to his physical appearance and his Z-Staff. Also, his powers seem to be similar to those of his father. His mother's appearance isn't apparent, except that he has a part humanoid face (similar to Grimlord from VR Troopers), and torn cloth-like orange ornaments wrapped around his horns. One prominant similarity to his mother is that he too was imprisoned in a space dumpster. His jawbone also resembles that of his uncle, Rito Revolto and has a skeletal spinal column, a combination resembling his father and uncle. Unlike those his father, mother or uncle wear, Thrax possesses shoulder pads and chest armor similar to Zeltrax from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Personality Thrax is similar to his father, Lord Zedd, in terms of personality, as the former is a ruthless, sadistic, callous, vengeful, power-hungry, and coldhearted entity that will do anything in his power to destroy the Power Rangers and rule the Earth. Despite this however, Thrax is highly intelligent (far more than Kamdor) and is very sharp when in battle. However, his obsession with power and vengeance makes him arrogant and rude, as he taunts and makes snide comment over his parent's "betrayal". Powers and Abilities Being the son of Rita and Lord Zedd, Thrax is one of the strongest villains in Operation Overdrive (along side Flurious when he has the Corona Arora), and quite possible one of the strongest and most powerful villain in the entire Power Ranger franchise, being the son of two powerful antagonist of their own season, Thrax posses far more strength and firepower then Flurious in his original form, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix and all four of the Fearcats combined. *'Strength: '''Thrax posses a far greater strength then any villains in Operation Overdrive, being able to take on the Black Ranger and nearly best him. *'Monster Creation: 'Much like Rita and Zedd, Thrax is able to create a monster, such as Vulturus. *'Teleportation: 'Thrax can teleport to any location at will. *'Power Punch: 'Thrax can charge up energy on his hand and preform a powered up punch, one hit is strong enough to take out the Black Ranger out of his Defender Vest Arsenal *'Z Staff: 'Being the son of Lord Zedd, Thrax possesses a double bladed staff that bears a resemblance to Lord Zedd's staff which can aid him in combat. **'Lightning Beam: 'Thrax can fire powerful white, black and light blue colored lighting beams from his staff, and one blast is strong enough to send the Red Ranger flying. **'Earth Implosion: 'By combining his staff's power with all six of the antagonists, he can create an implosion in the Earth This is strong enough to destroy the Rangers' Morphing Grid. *'Communication Device: 'Thrax can teleport a red and white beetle shell-like communication device to an ally, and can even suck them up into the device like a vacuum cleaner. Family Tree Creations *Vulturus Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Thrax is portrayed by Glen Levy in Operation Overdrive. In HyperForce, Thrax is portrayed by Malika Lim, like most other NPCs. Notes *Thrax is the first one-time villain to later become a primary antagonist. *Throughout HyperForce, Thrax' identity was kept unknown until the penultimate episode. *Thrax' communicator resembled the chrome on Lord Zedd's chest. *Unlike the other villain factions and even his own parents and grandfather, Thrax is the only one who managed to have a long term victory over the Rangers. *Due to his battle with the Sentinel Knight, Thrax must be at least thousands of years old. However, if his parents were Rita and Zedd, it is unknown how he could have faced The Sentinel Knight when his parents were married in 1995. Though most fans agree that he must have been conceived during ''Power Rangers Zeo and born during Power Rangers Turbo and that his age was accelerated due to his extraterrestrial/magical lineage. It is also possible-especially given the penchant his father and grandfather displayed for warping time-that Thrax may have traveled back in time and ended up confronting The Sentinel Knight. *Another theory is that Thrax may have been born before Rita and Zedd even got married, or before the events of Power Rangers. However this is most likely false as an episode of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers also mentioned that Zedd wanted to have a son. Then in "Return of the Green Ranger", he first mentions the desire of having a child while dancing with Rita, much to her disgust (at the time). *During the first episode of "Once A Ranger", Thrax says a line similar to Rita's first line of the first episode of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series; Rita's original line was "After ten thousand years, I'm free!" whereas Thrax' line was "After all these years, I'm free!". *Some elements of Thrax' body are from villains in other seasons as well as other shows. His shoulder pads and chest armor are from Zeltrax' armor from Dino Thunder. His jawbone is made from his Uncle Rito from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. He has a skinless chest similar to his father Lord Zedd and the left side of his looks very much like Grimlord's from VR Troopers. *He is the only member of his family that never appeared in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. *Also on the bottom right of his face looks like a piece of his father's face guard from his helmet. *One question would also wonder where Thrax got the Z staff since Lord Zedd was holding it in his hand before Zordon's wave touched him, unless he had created his own. *Like Zedd, he is also a villain who didn't have a Sentai counterpart, unless one could consider Kai; son of Witch Bandora (a counterpart of Rita Repulsa). **In a 2014 interview, director Koichi Sakamoto stated that the film Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, which saw the return of the Zyurangers among the past Kyoryu Super Sentai, was originally to feature a daughter of Witch Bandora. Since Koichi Sakamoto worked on Power Rangers Operation Overdrive as an executive producer, this may not be coincidental. Ultimately, however, this plan fell through and the character was replaced with Neo-Grifforzer.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/獣電戦隊キョウリュウジャーVSゴーバスターズ_恐竜大決戦!_さらば永遠の友よ Appearances * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 20: Once A Ranger (1) **Episode 21: Once A Ranger (2) See Also (The son of Rita's Super Sentai counterpart) (The son of Lord Zedd's Super Sentai counterpart (Role in Once a Ranger's Super Sentai counterpart) *Mr. Ashford, the true leader of the Alliance. Category:PR Villains Category:Operation Overdrive Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Aliens Category:Masterminds Category:Anniversary Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains